At present, the touch technology has become an indispensable part of mobile phone applications. The existing touch technology used for liquid crystal display (LCD) panels is mostly of a two-dimensional (2D) structure, wherein users interact with screens of mobile phones through operation on the 2D plane in the XY direction.
With the diversification and intelligentization of mobile phone functions, the three-dimensional (3D) touch is a tendency of development in the future. In comparison with the 2D touch, the users of which can only conduct operation of X and Y positions on the LCD panels without knowing the force pressed by the users' finger, the 3D touch can convey the Z position, the depth pressed down by the user's finger, to the mobile phone so that the mobile phone can make a corresponding response, thereby rendering the LCD panel more intelligent.
As the LCD panels can be operated intelligently in X, Y and Z directions simultaneously, however, the problem of overlarge load will occur inevitably. The increase in the number of sensors leads to excessive resistance and overlarge load, so that the users feel less comfortable with the use of LCD panels, which affects the application of the 3D touch technology in the market. Therefore, it is very important to design a 3D touch LCD display panel with low load.